herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emeraldblade95/PG Proposal: Cynthia (Pokémon)
A proposal for Cynthia from the Pokémon series. What is the Work? Pokémon is a long-running RPG-esque game where the player assumes the role of an adolescent called "Pokémon Trainers". The series contains seven (soon to be eight) regions that are abundant in a fictional species known as Pokémon (Japanese for Pocket Monsters). Over the course of the series, the trainers can travel across different regions whilst battling Pokémon foremother rival trainers. In addition, a number of enemies teams with sinister motives also pop up along the way. Who is She? What has She Done? Cynthia is the champion of the Sinnoh region's Elite Four. She is both the player's main rival and ally throughout the course of Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Like several of the player's rivals before and after her, Cynthia meets the player well before she has her destined battle with them, in many of theses, she gives them items which will help them along the way. However, unlike most of the player's rivals, Cynthia actually plays a much bigger role by helping the player stop the evil Team Galactic, led by Cyrus. Corrupting Factors One of the most notable corrupting factors of all the Pokémon Rivals is that they are arrogant or at least overconfident; this trait often leads to many of them showing bad or inadequate sportsmanship in Pokémon battles; in Blue's case, he actually mistreats Pokémon by not showing them care as Professor Oak states at the end of the original game). However Cynthia does not have these traits, more about that will be mentioned below. Similar to my previous proposal on Angie Diaz, the only real corrupting factor I see about Cynthia would be screen time. She is absent for large sections of the game, although in the anime, she makes more numerous appearances and her actions are shown on screen. Admirable Standards Cynthia is unique compared to most Pokémon rivals, as she is not arrogant nor a bad sport, as she cares about the Pokémon she carries on hand and if she loses in battle, she accepts defeat. Her role is bigger than many of the Pokémon rivals as she actually plays much more significant role in the campaign in the the respective regions appears in compared to the others, which more or less act as standard rivals with very little roles beyond being the player's rival and having small talk with them very once in a while. Alongside the player, she defeats Cyrus to save the universe, a feat the other rivals are never shown to have performed in the series. Unlike most Pokémon trainers, Cynthia is not overly competitive, as shown when she invites Ash Ketchum to her manor to meet his old friend Dawn and have a friendly battle between each other, but when the two friends begin to get cocky with winning, Cynthia stops the battle, an announces that the battle was a friendly battle and that there would be no winner, signifying that she finds friendship much more important than winning. Final Verdict I think Cynthia deserves a chance, though if you disagree, I will respect that was well. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal